Stupid Cupid
by KrazieKim522
Summary: James Potter was never into the whole Valentines day thing. Until he had a plan that concerned the one, the only Lily Evans. Will his plan go well, or will it bomb? Read and Find out! (one shot)


Stupid Cupid

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...

**A/N: Hello, this is my first holiday fanfic and I hope you all like it. If you do, check out my other stories! **

_Ugh...yet another Valentines day. Another day of mushy gushy love. What a holiday, _thought a young 15 year old James Potter. James was considered one of the playboys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that didn't make him like Valentines Day anymore.

James sat on his four-poster bed, thinking of the one girl who he would love to spend Valentines Day with. Lily Evans. Guys drooled over her and girls were jealous of her looks. But there was one problem. She hated James' guts. She seemed to have a knack of pushing James away, but that just pulled him in even more.

He had a plan.

A great plan in fact.

James smiled thinking about what he would do for his Lily-Flower this special day. You see, James was never into the whole _I-love-you-so-take-me-because-it's-Valentines_ thing like all the other guys in his dorm were. James took out his quill and a piece of parchment and started to write...

**Dear Lily-Flower,**

**I have admired you for all these years, but you want to believe I am invisible and never existed. But alas, I do. I love everything about you. Your beautiful emerald green eyes that I could lose myself in, stiking features, great legs, fiery red hair, and even that temper of yours. You are my one, and my only. Meet me near the lake at 5 o'clock tonight to find your Prince Charming.**

**Love always,**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

_Perfect, _thought James as he tied the letter onto his owl's foot. You see, no one knows that James has a crush on the one and the only Lily Evans. Not even his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sure, he did ask her out everyday, but they thought it was all a joke, a scam, not real. But it was. It hurt him everytime she turned him down, but played it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Who would have known. No one would have believed him anyway. He is known as the un-official leader of the Marauders and plays pranks on everyone who crosses his path with his best friends.

James finally went down from his dorm into the Gryffindor common room. He seated himself on a large crimson couch. He looked around and found his dear Lily. She was surrounded by her friends near the large window that overlooked the lake. He noticed his owl swoop down and drop a letter in Lily's lap. With a confused look on her face, she opened it. After a minute of reading, she looked around with a small blush on her face.

He looked up at the big Lion clock above the fireplace.

4 o' clock.

_Time to get this show on the road,_ James thought. He quickly got up off the sofa and walked back up the stairs to get ready for the night ahead, and noticed Lily do the same.

Lily was not the kind of girl that would show public affections to others. After reading the note from her mysterious Prince, she decided this had to change. Sure, guys asked her out quite often, but she always refused. At the young age of fifteen, she thought it wasn't apporpiate to go out and party, unlike other girls that age. She'd rather read a book, or take a walk by the lake with her special someone, but all the guys that asked her out want to do is to get up her skirt and drink Firewhiskey.

_Like James Potter._

Every single day, like I said, he'd ask her out, and she'd turn him down. Sure, she did feel bad the first few times, but that quickly changed. It was all a joke to her. Just a way to have some fun. That was the James Potter way. Date one day, dump the next.

_Oh well. You can't change everyone._

Lily walked up to her dorm to get ready. She was very excited about the night ahead. This might be the night she'd find her true love, or maybe not. She quickly took a shower and changed out of her school uniform. She put on a red, capsleeve dress that went up to her knees and a pair of pink flip-flops. She dried her hair and did her make-up, and before she knew it, it was five minutes until 5.

_I hope I will find that special someone, _she thought and left the dorm to meet her Prince Charming.

For once in his life, James was nervous. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and a pair of fresh khaki pants. He decided to wear a mask so he could reveal himself to Lily when the time was right. Out by the lake, he set up a nice candle-lit dinner. He had roses and candles everywhere, to make it romantic. In his hand was a beautiful white lily, for his Lily-flower. He started to run his hand through his raven black hair as he heard foot steps behind him.

Standing there, with a shy smile on her face was Lily Evans.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought as he stepped toward her. He held out his hand and took hers.

"Glad you could make it," he said, and kissed Lily's hand, making her blush.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said as James handed her the white lily.

"This is for you," he said, and pulled out her chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she blushed even more. James took a seat across from her.

"You did this all yourself?" she asked, looking bewildered by all the beauty around her.

"Yes, do you like it?" James asked.

"No, I love it," Lily replied. She took her hand and placed it on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Just call me Secret for now," James said hesitantly.

"Why won't you let me see your face?" she asked.

"Later," said James. Before he could do anything, Lily yanked off the mask.

"James!" she yelled.

"Uhh..." he started," Surprise?"

"James, I can't believe you had the nerve to do this!" Lily huffed. She jumped off her seat and started to walk to the castle.

"Lily, don't go!" yelled James.

She turned around and threw the lily at him, and took off. James sat down on the grass and ruffled his hair. He held the Lily in his hand and looked up toward the castle. _Oh well, she'll come around some day._

Lily turned around and smiled toward James, even though he couldn't see. Had James changed? Was he serious? Did he really like her?

"Stupid Cupid," they both said, and left toward the tower once again.

**What'd ya think? I hope you all liked it! Review!**


End file.
